


Night out in Sydney

by azurekwj



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Date at the restaurant, Fluff and Smut, M/M, blowjob, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurekwj/pseuds/azurekwj
Summary: It's Stray Kids' last night in Sydney, so Chan invited Woojin to a date at a restaurant that Chan loved going with his parents when he was younger. Later, Woojin tried to show his gratitude for what his boyfriend has been doing for him.





	Night out in Sydney

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has some references from my last fic (https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893361), so, if you want, you can read it too.

Woojin was looking at the mirror, fixing his hair. Chan invited him to dinner at a restaurant he said he liked to eat with their parents when he was younger. That was the only free night they’d have in Sydney before they needed to go back to Korea. All members was very tired and sleeping in their rooms, since, early that day, they all got to know the city better with Chan and Felix.

Woojin heard knocks on the door and asked to enter. “Are you ready, baby? We need to go soon”, Chan whispered from the door to not wake up Seungmin and Hyunjin who were fast asleep in the room’s beds. Woojin nodded and both went out of the room. “You’re so beautiful, my baby”, Chan said, kissing Woojin, “I can’t get over the fact you’re the most beautiful man in this world”. Woojin felt his face get warm. Chan often complimented him for no reason at all, and he loved it, however he couldn’t tell why he never got used to it.

“We need to get my dad’s car at the hotel’s entrance”, Chan said, “Our reservations were made to 9 p.m.”. They had time, but they didn’t want to risk wasting any free moment they rarely have because of some delay. After going out of the hotel’s elevator, they hastily directed to the car Chan borrowed from his dad. “Can’t believe your dad actually let you drive his car”, Woojin commented while entering the car. “I’m a responsible driver, y’know?”, Chan laughed, “He knows that”.

He wasn’t lying, Chan carefully drove all the way. Occasionally, Woojin peeked Chan driving and felt a bit embarrassed: he looked so good driving that Woojin found it too attractive. “There’s something wrong?”, Chan asked without taking his eyes of the streets. “N-no, not really”, Woojin said, turning at the window, “Are we going to arrive soon?”. “Yes, baby, don’t worry, we’re almost there”.

In few minutes, they arrived at the restaurant. Chan parked near to the entrance and went out to open the car’s door where Woojin was before he could do it himself. “You don’t really need to do it”, Woojin said, smiling at him. “I know”, he smiled back. Once they entered the restaurant, Chan directed himself to the reception and asked about their reserved table. The receptionist guided them to a small room with five tables only which were all empty.

“You can choose any table you want, sir”, she said, “Once you’re ready to order, you can call me by pushing the button on your table”. Chan thanked her and chose the table by the window. “I think this restaurant is not the most popular, there aren’t many costumers”, Woojin said, looking at the empty tables. “It’s not it, this is a private room, the main room is on the other side”, Chan informed while looking at the menu, “I asked them to leave all the tables empty, so we have so privacy”.

Woojin wasn’t really surprised, he knew how Chan liked to always do big things when it comes to their relationship, even though they were very different on that aspect. “What do you wanna eat, Wooj?”, Chan asked. “Can your order some typical foods for us?”, Woojin said. Chan did as asked and ordered some chicken parmigiana as main course and some lamington as dessert.

When Chan was finally done ordering, he looked, distracted, at the outside of the window. Looking at Chan, Woojin remembered himself how lucky he was for having someone like him as his boyfriend. Chan always takes care of him and protects him no matter what. Woojin never was the type on relying on others, because he was too afraid to be depending on someone who could play with him. However, he trusted Chan, he wasn’t like any other guy. He proved so many times he really loved Woojin, he even made Woojin’s dad to like him when he introduced Chan to his parents, although he was really mad at Chan for doing stupid things along with his dad that day. Woojin held Chan’s hand that was resting on the table, what made Chan turn at him immediately. “Thank you”, Woojin said. Chan smiled, “I love you”.

***

The night was very funny. Woojin was completely full, just like Chan. He didn’t eat that much since the dinner on Chan’s parents’ house when his mother made a massive dinner to welcome them. When they were on their way back, Woojin felt himself happy. Many good things were happening lately and he felt lucky to have not only his friends, but his boyfriend to share with.

They arrived at the hotel fast since there was no traffic. Chan didn’t enter the hotel’s garage, he stopped in front of the hotel and turned the car off. “So it’s finally over, isn’t it?”, Woojin said a bit sad. “I think it is”, Chan replied, “I had a lot of fun these days, you even met my parents. That was so cool”. Woojin noticed Chan didn’t look sad about leaving the home country. He was too excited to be there and enjoyed every second possible.

Woojin leaned and kissed Chan intensely. “I love you”, he said between their kiss. Chan kissed in the same intensity, his hands dabbing Woojin’s thighs. Woojin felt a suddenly excitement to be there with Chan and, once they were back at the hotel, they wouldn’t have any privacy since they were sharing rooms with the other members. He started to unbutton Chan’s shirt and soon he took it off. “If we’re going to do it here, we better go to the rear seat”, Chan said, understanding Woojin’s intention. Woojin agreed and both, uncomfortably, reached the rear seat from the front seat. Chan didn’t waste time to start to kiss Woojin’s neck while massaging his entrance under his pants. Chan knew how sensitive Woojin was on both areas.

Woojin was moaning loudly and Chan saw no problem, since it was too late and nobody was on the street at that hour. Woojin pulled Chan away and took his belt off, unbuttoning his pants. He started to lick Chan’s cock over his underwear, leaving it wet. “Fuck, Wooj”, Chan let it out. Chan’s was already too hard and Woojin noticed. He took his cock off and started to suck it slowly. Chan let out a loud groan, grapping Woojin’s hair from the back. Woojin was getting fast progressively, with Chan regulating the speed. “Yes, baby, look at me”, Chan asked and Woojin did so. He put, with some difficult, all his cock in his mouth and let it there for some seconds. “Oh, fuck, Woojin, when you learned to do that?”.

Woojin started to suck it harder, leaving his cock really wet. Chan took off Woojin’s pants and underwear with his help and started to massage his hole that was clenching at his touch. Chan pulled his cock out of Woojin’s mouth, admiring his slavered mouth, and carefully laid him on the large seat. With one hand, Chan lifted Woojin’s ass and, with the other one, opened it. He started to lick Woojin’s hole, making sure to leave it wet. Woojin helped Chan to open his ass with his own hands, so Chan could do as he pleases with his ass. Woojin was moaning excessively, clenching his ass in Chan’s mouth at all time.

When Chan thought Woojin’s ass was lubed enough, he started to stretch it with two fingers. He knew his hole wasn’t a so tight one, so there was no reason to start slowly. Woojin was clenching Chan’s fingers, what made him even more horny. He began to fuck Woojin with his fingers quickly. The third finger entered with a slight difficulty, but Chan didn’t slow his pace. “C-Channie”, Woojin said between his moans. Woojin was so lost in lust that Chan thought he was about to lose it when he put the fourth finger.

Woojin thought he wouldn’t last longer if Chan kept his pace and he still wanted Chan inside him, so he took off his fingers and pulled Chan away. Chan was surprised when, in the second later, Woojin was on top of him, guiding Chan’s wet cock to his ass’ entrance. Woojin started to sit on Chan’s, making his cock stretch largely his inside. Chan’s cock was averaged long, but was _really_ thick. The pain reached Woojin’s body in no time, but soon was replaced for pure pleasure.

“Fuck, baby, I–”, Chan lost his words when Woojin thrusted his ass hard against his cock. That unusual Woojin’s behavior just made Chan’s even hornier. He was fucking Chan’s cock so hard that he knew he couldn’t last longer, “Woojin, I’m gonna–”. Woojin didn’t stop his pace, he thrusted his ass even harder than before. Both were moaning loudly. Woojin knew he couldn’t endure it for long as well; the sensation of Chan’s cock inside of him was too good that he was beginning to lose his senses.

Full of lust, Woojin released himself all over Chan’s chest, but didn’t stop thrusting his ass on Chan’s cock. Woojin was trusting even harder, he felt his body heat up in the warmth of the car. Chan groaned when he let his cum spill all over inside of Woojin. Woojin finally stopped his thrusts and rested his ass on Chan’s lap without pulling Chan’s cock off his ass.

“Wooj, baby, you were amazing”, Chan said, gasping. Woojin smiled and kissed Chan softly, “I wanted to thank you for all you’ve been doing for me”. Chan smiled and hugged Woojin tight, “I love you so damn much, my Wooj baby”. Chan laid Woojin carefully on the seat and put his dirty shirt under his ass before pulling his cock out of his boyfriend, so his cum wouldn’t get his dad’s car dirty. Chan took some tissues of the glove compartment and started to clean Woojin’s ass and himself after.

“We’re looking like a mess right now”, Woojin said, fixing Chan’s hair, “the hotel employees will probably notice it”. Chan just smiled, “so they will know we love each other so much”, and he kissed Woojin’s cheeks, “I’m fine with it”. Woojin smiled at Chan and stroked his face with his hand, “We need to sleep, Channie, tomorrow we’re going back”. Chan sighed, “Well, I think some things can’t last forever. We’re going back to our normal lives”, he said while driving to the hotel’s garage, “At least I have the best boyfriend ever to make my normal life perfect”.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a new fic where I write about Chan meeting Woojin's parents. Sorry for any typo, English is not my first language. Hope y'all enjoyed it! Please, let me know what you think of it!


End file.
